<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strings and Other Things by Jessufay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178552">Strings and Other Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessufay/pseuds/Jessufay'>Jessufay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>404, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anti-Void, Bad Puns, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fatal_Error - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, I will get better at them, Injury, It's an odd Idea I know sorry not sorry, M/M, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is Blueberror (Blooper), Reader is a Monster/Skeleton, Still don't know how to tag ;-;, Tags Are Hard, Toot Toot S.S.Blueberror Ship's setting sail, You will get explore the AUs and get into shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessufay/pseuds/Jessufay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where are you?</p><p>Why are you here?</p><p>The voices don’t answer back to you...</p><p>You’re brother is going to save you right?</p><p>Error is going to save you right?</p><p>You think as you blink up at the blue strings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strings and Other Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>All you can remember is the horrible color.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The vast endless white color.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The horrible color of nothingness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How did you get here....why are you here....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You can’t remember...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your body laid curled up in ball on bleak white “floor”, arms rapped tightly around your knees with your face shoved into them your tears dried up long ago.....why were you crying in the first place? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The voices are just whispers in the back of your mind at the moment, no longer overwhelming your thoughts by trying to answer you questions or asking you questions that you don’t have the answers too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You don’t remember when you started to hear the faceless voices...was it before you were brought to hellish landscape or after..? Honestly you can’t really remember much before being trapped here....you focus trying to tune out all the other voices as much as you can, they like to confuse you sometimes....telling you things you can’t remember like how you have a brother and he loves you very much and how help is on the way....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You see no brother...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There is no help on the way....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s just you, the voices, and the endless sea of white.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“.........”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clutching your chest, your soul hurts as you cry out for help....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>......**<strong>but nobody came</strong>**.....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You feel hopeless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then you hear static.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At some point you realize the loud static sound is coming from you, It sounds like someone is constantly turning the dial on the radio trying to get a good frequency, you slap your hand over your mouth to stop it. You were met with deafening silence once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“........”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You notice a change in your appearance....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Are sure you didn’t always look like this?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your bones are deep ebony, but weren’t  they always this color? You don’t remember. You uncurl little bit to look down your hands....seeing black gloves on them, were they always back, weren’t they a different color? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A <em>lighter</em> color?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regardless it was nice to look at something that wasn’t the horrible blinding color of white and nothingness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blinking, you peeling off your gloves noticing your arms fade from a dark purple to a light periwinkle ending at your boney fingertips....royal purple colored thread wrapped neatly around each of your fingers....flexing and curling your hands and fingers the threads stays in place.....odd? You debate on trying to unravel the thread but you have a feeling that no good would come of it...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slipping your gloves back on, you push yourself to get into sitting position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What were you doing again? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You forgot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You’re thoughts are like puzzle pieces and your trying to piece and fit them together in someway but you know you don’t have all them....were did they go?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You liked puzzles didn’t you?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe what?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Who are you?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What is your name?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What <strong>*is*</strong> your name?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The voices are quick to butt in and tell you it’s <strike>{Blueberry}</strike>....that can’t be right though....there is nothing blue about you...glancing down at yourself, seeing bright red boots, back pants with a long thin yellow stripes on ether side of your legs, a black shirt, black gloves and a...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>......red bandanna.......</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You’re not Blue....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not anymore...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A voice tells you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Who is <em>Blue</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You put your hands on your skull as it starts to hurt again, the voices begin to argue....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stop....” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your voice is raspy from the neglect of not using it in so long. The voices don’t stop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stop It....”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They get louder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please <strong>ST</strong>op it...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They continue, not listening to you at all. You can’t handle it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<strong>STop iT! sTOp It! StOp IT! stOP iT</strong>!!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You yell out to no one as you rapidly shake your head back-and-forth, your hands still clutching you skull, trying to get them to stop talking before you finally give up throwing yourself backwards and slamming the back of your skull on the “ground” with a loud crack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It hurt, the voices are now yelling at you..... scrunching up your close eye sockets in pain before slowly blinking them open, looking up you letting out a small gasp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The voices stop talking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the “ceiling” you see hundreds upon hundreds of blue threads twisting and intertwining with each other....small red heart and white souls hanging from them like decorations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Has....has that always been up there...?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why are they up there?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Error put them up there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>**<strong>Error</strong>**.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That name makes you feel something...you can’t tell if it’s good or bad. You picture another skeleton with Ebony bones just like yourself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Who’s Error?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Error is....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Error is....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Is what?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Is <em>important</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The voices are unusually quiet now offering no advice as you try to piece this together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why is this Error important?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Error is important to you why...? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You can’t remember..... A random puzzle piece floated to your mind...<em>a word</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>**<strong>Brother</strong>**.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Error is.....your brother? He the one who is going to rescue you from this place.....The voices still don’t say anything as you try to comprehend your thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He <em>promised</em> he would be back....right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You continue staring up at the strings...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When will he back? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Were did he go?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why did he leave you?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How long have you been here waiting for him.....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You don’t have any of the answers...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You close your eye-lights and you begin to feel yourself drift away...... when you were on the cusp of sleep you **<em>hear</em>** it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You hear something opening up, quickly pushed yourself up off the “ground” and turn to where the sound is coming from to see a pixelated portal being opened and a dark figure steps through, you recognized him immediately.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It’s Error...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He came back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He came back for you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m only here fo-“ Error begin to say but stopped as soon as he saw you, his yellow and blue eyes-lights widening in shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bloo-“ He begin to say, you interrupted him, arms spread open as you rushed up to him, your soul filled with hope and a smile on your face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“**<strong>ERROR</strong>**!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this has been rolling around in my mind the last couple weeks, like I’m surprised there’s not more Blueberror fanfics out there? So I have decided to make one...lol! I really love the idea of Blueberror and the idea of him thinking Error is his brother also I’m going to have ships cuz like Blueberror needs loves too ;-;.....or you in this case! You are now Blueberror or Blooper as I like to call you....lol!</p><p>Anyway thank you for reading and please let me know your thoughts on this!</p><p> </p><p>Much LoVe! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>